


Beyond Hope

by LiesandJintrigue



Series: The Warrior and the Wildflower AU [3]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mentions of past Cha Hakyeon/Lee Wongeun, Minor Character Death, side keo, side rabin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 16:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16559360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiesandJintrigue/pseuds/LiesandJintrigue
Summary: Hakyeon has been training to lead the Meadow Village since he was a young boy. He always dreamed of being the kind of leader that everyone loved and trusted. He didn't expect to have his insecurities and loneliness affect his thoughts on his leadership abilities. Will his second-guessing himself put the whole village at risk?





	Beyond Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during chapter 7: [Cold Snap](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395508/chapters/38296886)

Hakyeon's day started like they always did. He woke up alone in his soft bed and spent several minutes contemplating his current situation as he stared up at the ceiling. Hakyeon had reached his twenty-eighth name day that year and he still remained unmarried. What's more, he had no prospects for marriage either. He didn't normally spend much time thinking about his status as an “old maid” but recently it had been at the forefront of his mind. Hakyeon's mouth twisted into a frown. It was probably because all of his friends were suddenly falling in love and pairing off. Hakyeon had much more important things to worry about. He allowed himself a few minutes to consider his love life and then pushed it to the back of his mind.

He sat up on his bed and stretched his limbs, letting out a sigh as he mentally prepared himself for the day ahead. Hakyeon's days were full of sitting with his grandfather as the elder heard petitions and solved petty problems. It was tiring sometimes but it was Hakyeon's duty to learn diligently as the next village elder. Hakyeon glanced at the empty space next to him on the bed. Although he acted like he was too busy to care about it, Hakyeon really wished he had someone to love.

“Hakyeon? Are you awake? It's cold,” Elder Cha called from his room. Hakyeon let out another sigh as he dragged himself from his bed. It was a little chilly in the hall and he pulled his robe around him as he went into his grandfather's room. Elder Cha was propped up against his pillows and covered in several thick blankets. A smile crossed his withered face when Hakyeon entered the room.

“Good morning, Hoseong,” Elder Cha beamed. Hakyeon faltered for a moment, hearing his father's name.

“No, it's Hakyeon, Grandpa,” Hakyeon said gently. He crossed to the bed to tuck the blankets more securely around the old man, his face carefully blank. The elder had been calling Hakyeon by his father's name more often lately and it was starting to worry him. Elder Cha shivered under his blankets and shook his head as if trying to clear his thoughts.

“That's right. Hoseong is…” the elder mumbled. Hakyeon turned away to build up the fire in the cold fireplace with a frown. His father had been dead for three years now but the pain was still fresh. If he hadn't taken sick, Hoseong would have been taking care of the village elder duties and Elder Cha would have been leader in title only. Instead, the old man had to come out of his retirement until Hakyeon could complete his training and take over on his thirtieth name day.

Soon the fire was roaring and the chill receded from the room. Hakyeon sat on his heels in front of the fire. In his head he was already going over the list of issues in the village that needed to be resolved.

“You've grown so much,” Elder Cha called softly. Hakyeon glanced over his shoulder at his grandfather who looked at him with misty eyes. 

“I was there when you were born. You were so small but your cry was strong. If Hoseong could see you now, he'd be proud.” The old man's voice broke at the last part and Hakyeon moved next to the bed. He patted his grandfather's hand gently, a small smile plastered on his face.

“Why don't you rest today Grandpa? I'll ask the petitioners to come back tomorrow.” 

Elder Cha nodded and was already drifting off before Hakyeon even left the room. Hakyeon prepared himself for the anger he would no doubt face when he told the villagers who had been waiting for an audience to come back another day. He knew some had waited since dawn but there wasn't much he could do. Any rulings Hakyeon made could be subject to dispute since he wasn't of age yet. 

Hakyeon dressed himself warmly since the hall would be cold so early in the day. When he stepped into the large hall; as expected it was freezing. With a sigh, Hakyeon got the twin fireplaces roaring in no time, but only bothered lighting a few of the many lamps around the hall. As he gathered his inkpot and paper, he wished that he had someone to help him. There was so much to do around the hall other than official business, on top of caring for his grandfather. Hakyeon was about to take his usual spot near Elder Cha’s dias but he paused. He ascended the low platform and sat down, looking out over the hall. Someday this seat would he his for real but today he was only borrowing it. 

Hakyeon closed his eyes and took a deep breath, wondering how difficult it would become for him once he finally followed in the Elder’s footsteps and became the leader of the village. He felt a sense of dread creeping up his spine, shuddering as he imagined how much his responsibilities would increase by then. He sighed, already feeling exhausted just at the mere thought. But it was inevitable, and he wanted to prove to himself as well as to the rest of the village that he could be a successful leader.

Shaking his head, Hakyeon tried to clear his thoughts, instead focusing on what he had to do for the day. He pulled a rope nearby that ran the length of the hall and was connected to a bell outside. The ornate door to the hall opened and the petitioners shuffled in. It wasn’t a large crowd but Hakyeon still felt a little nervous. 

“What are you sitting there for, whelp? This isn’t time for make believe, where is Elder Cha?” A petitioner asked, eyeing Hakyeon warily.

“Elder Cha will not be seeing anyone today. You may leave your complaints with me for review or return tomorrow.” Hakyeon explained evenly, ignoring the man’s rudeness. He sat up a little straighter on the dias and stared the man down. The man snorted and turned on his heel and left the hall without another word. The rest of the petitioners whispered among themselves and Hakyeon fought the urge to fidget in his seat. One by one the other villagers filed out of the hall after the man and Hakyeon’s heart dropped. 

Once he was alone in the room, Hakyeon stared down at his lap, his hands clenched into small fists. Even though he knew he’d given them the option, it felt disheartening to know that absolutely none of the villagers would trust him with their requests. He worked long and hard every single day, even more so in the 3 years after his father had passed, so why did the rest of the village look down on him so much? He just couldn’t understand. Angry tears pricked at the back of Hakyeon's eyes.

Just then, the door to the hall opened again and someone peeked in. Hakyeon swiped a hand over his face to brush away his tears before the visitor could see. 

“Come in. Elder Cha is not seeing anyone today but I can take your petition to him,” Hakyeon called, picking up his quill eagerly. If he could at least get one…

“Oh, Hakyeon. Um…” the villager slipped inside the door but didn't come closer. The voice sounded familiar and Hakyeon squinted across the hall to see who it was. He was regretting not lighting more of the lamps.

“You can trust me to receive your issue, I am your future leader,” Hakyeon said, his voice a little strained.

“I know. You'll make a great leader.” The villager walked closer to the dais, the soft light from the lamps illuminating his face. Hakyeon's breath hitched when he saw the person more clearly. 

It was Wongeun, one of Hakyeon's childhood friends. Hakyeon relaxed and smiled at Wongeun.

“Thank you, what is your complaint?” Hakyeon readied his quill to take down Wongeun's words.

“It's- Ah well it's not a complaint...I came to request to marry the tanner’s daughter from the East Peak Village. She has accepted my offer and I'd like to bring her here.” Wongeun rushed out. He didn't meet Hakyeon's eyes and instead stared at the ground.

Hakyeon sat in shocked silence and a drop on ink dripped from the quill onto the blank paper. Wongeun's marriage announcement shouldn't have been that unexpected, he was of the age when villagers were marrying left and right but…

“O-of course. Congratulations. I'll let Elder Cha know.” Hakyeon smiled as broadly as he could, hoping his earlier shock wasn't obvious. He scribbled a note on the ink stained paper and shuffled the remaining pages to keep his hands busy. Wongeun shifted awkwardly on his feet for a few minutes before he cleared his throat.

“Hakyeon-”

“Oh you're still here? Did you have another petition to add? If not, I'm closing this session; I'm very busy,” Hakyeon glanced over his shoulder towards the living quarters of the hall. It was a lame excuse but he didn't think he had the patience to deal with Wongeun at that moment.

Wongeun nodded and said his thanks, leaving as quietly as he came. As soon as he left, Hakyeon put his head in his hands. Wongeun was going to be getting married. It amplified the feeling of loneliness that Hakyeon had woken up with that morning. Wongeun had not only been a childhood friend, he'd also been Hakyeon's first brush with romance. Wongeun had almost been married to Hakyeon.

Three years ago a sickness had swept through the village causing a great panic among the people. Luckily, Taekwoon had been able to stop the sickness before it had claimed too many lives but unfortunately, it wasn't in time to save Hakyeon's father, Hoseung. When Hakyeon's father fell ill, Hakyeon was immediately removed from their home for his safety. The sickness had already killed three people and Elder Cha knew it would likely take Hoseung as well. He didn't want Hakyeon exposed to the disease in fear that he was already losing his primary heir and couldn't afford to lose Hakyeon as well. At the time, Hakyeon elected to stay with Wongeun, a man he'd been friends with since he was young, and had recently started courting the previous year. Hakyeon waited for two agonizing days before the news of his father’s death was confirmed. Hakyeon broke down sobbing like a child, shattered that his beloved father had left him. Wongeun had been there to hold him as he wept until his body was weak and his tears dried up. It was another five days before Hakyeon was allowed to return to the hall, now scrubbed of any trace of Hoseung. The illness had passed through the village and while it had passed over Hakyeon, he felt as if it had infected him as well. 

After that, Hakyeon was despondent, moving through his days with little energy. Wongeun had visited Hakyeon soon after and Hakyeon felt grateful for the company. He didn’t want to be alone in his grief so he tried to push it out of his mind, if even for a little while. That night after he and Wongeun had slept together for the first time, Wongeun suggested that they marry, promising to take care of Hakyeon. Hakyeon knew he should accept. Wongeun was kind and they had been friends for many years, but something held Hakyeon back. He wasn’t ready to settle, especially not after the loss of his beloved father and he knew then it wasn’t love. When Wongeun was inside Hakyeon, he had promised him forever, an undying love, but Hakyeon felt nothing of the sort. When the morning came, Hakyeon sent Wongeun home telling him he was honestly happy during the times they had spent together but he could not accept the offer of marriage. Now, three years later, it looked as if Wongeun had found someone else, though Hakyeon couldn’t say he was truly surprised. He had no claim to the man anymore but admittedly, it did hurt just a little.

Hakyeon suddenly felt like the hall was too hot and he felt suffocated. He needed to get out of the room and move around. He checked on Elder Cha who was sleeping soundly before he grabbed his cloak from his room and slipped outside.

Once outside, Hakyeon breathed in the crisp mountain air, feeling a bit better now that he’d left his home. Not having an idea of where to go, he decided to walk through the paths of the village aimlessly, occasionally observing what the other villagers were up to as he passed by. The villagers didn’t pay much mind to him in return, continuing on with their activities as if he wasn’t there.

He eventually stopped at the edge of a path, which ended just before the slope of the mountain began. He stared out into the distance, his eyes scanning over the mountain range and the tall trees of the forest that bordered them. He sighed, eventually getting lost in his thoughts as he wondered how he could possibly get the rest of the village’s approval and respect in his current state. All he wanted was to be seen and treated with as much value as Elder Cha, but he feared that even when the day came that he became the leader, they still wouldn’t grant him that. How could they, when they didn’t even bat an eye at his presence at all? The only villagers that had ever treated him with genuine kindness in recent days were Hongbin and Taekwoon, and sometimes Jaehwan whenever the merchant made his rounds in Meadow Village. Hakyeon wondered if he should head over to the blacksmith’s forge and work out some of his frustrations on some metal.

Hakyeon was pulled from his thoughts when he felt something rubbing at his leg. He looked down and saw it was a cat, silver with black stripes lining down its back. Figuring it was probably one of Taekwoon’s, he smiled at how it purred and rubbed its head against him. He squatted down and reached his hand out to pet the feline.

“At least you give me some attention.” He mumbled, letting the cat rub its head against his palm. A villager rushed past nearly tripping over Hakyeon and his new friend, grumbling about kids being in the way. Hakyeon worried that the little cat might get hurt out by itself so he picked up the little feline and made his way to Taekwoon's hut.

These days it was a gamble on where you might find Taekwoon. The healer still made his regular rounds in the village and could still be found playing with the village children, but if he was at home, especially if he was at home with Jaehwan, meeting Taekwoon got riskier. Hakyeon breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Jaehwan leaving the healer’s hut. The traveller looked a little disheveled and was sporting some impressive marks on his neck but he wrapped his cloak around his shoulders and Hakyeon pretended like he hadn't seen anything.

“Oh, Hakyeon, good morning,” Jaehwan greeted him with a smile. “You brought a friend?”

“I thought he might have lost his way home,” Hakyeon nodded and hefted the cat in his arms.

“Ah the little rascal. Well Taekwoon is inside; he should be decent by now,” Jaehwan gave Hakyeon a wink as he passed making the older man roll his eyes.

“Can't you guys stay off each other for more than five minutes? You’re worse than rabbits in heat,” Hakyeon complained with a disgusted look.

“Gotta make up for lost time, Hakyeon. Don't be jealous,” Jaehwan called as he walked away. Hakyeon was half tempted to give him a smack but he let it go for once. Knocking lightly on the door, Hakyeon waited till he heard Taekwoon call for him to enter. Inside the hut was warm and cozy compared to the chill outside. Taekwoon was, indeed, decent and sat at the table in the room reading through a book of plants and making notations. Hakyeon waited for Taekwoon to mark his page before he tried talking to him.

“What brings you here today? Do you need some more liniment for Elder Cha?” Taekwoon asked, setting aside his book.

“Not today,” Hakyeon shook his head. “But maybe you have something to warm his blood? He's been unusually chilly lately.”. Taekwoon nodded and stood to check his storage room. Hakyeon pointedly ignored the healer’s limp and glanced up at the rafters. There were a few cats lazing up there and he remembered why he was there.

“I think I found one of your little ones outside,” Hakyeon unbundled the cat from his cloak to show Taekwoon.

“Hmm? No he's not one of mine. You can leave him here though,” Taekwoon handed Hakyeon some medicine and inspected the cat.

“Not one of yours? I think I'll keep it then. I could use the company.”

Taekwoon raised an eyebrow. “Oh? Well, then you’re going to need some supplies. Hold on, I’ve got everything you need.” Taekwoon disappeared into his storeroom once more and returned with a few sachets of catnip and some simple toys. He put them all in the sack with the medicine for Elder Cha, and gave them to Hakyeon with a smile.

“Welcome to the world of cat ownership.”

Hakyeon stared at the small bag in disbelief.

“That's it?”

“It's a cat, Hakyeon. It will likely come and go as it pleases, usually when it's mealtime,” Taekwoon shrugged, going back to his book. 

Hakyeon looked from the cat to the bag and back doubtfully. He was starting to wonder just what he'd gotten himself into but he was determined to take care of the cat. He was stubborn like that. Saying goodbye to Taekwoon, Hakyeon trudged back to the hall. He set the cat down and headed to the small kitchen area to prepare the afternoon meal. Taekwoon had instructed him to melt the medicine in hot water and have Elder Cha drink to ease his chill.

As the water boiled Hakyeon took the time to set up the plates on the table, his mind wandering to random thoughts as he did so. The cat jumped up onto the table and Hakyeon quickly shooed it back onto the floor. No sooner had he turned his back, the cat jumped back onto the table. Hakyeon sighed, knowing he wasn't going to win over his stubborn new friend.

“Welcome to the world of cat ownership,” he echoed Taekwoon's earlier words, reaching out to pet the cat. The kettle began to whistle amd Hakyeon made the tonic for Elder Cha. He set some food for the elder on a tray and took everything to the old man's bed. The elder had barely moved, still curled up under the covers and shielding himself from the cold.

“Grandpa… It’s time to eat.” Hakyeon whispered, gently shaking his grandfather’s shoulder. The elder slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at Hakyeon in confusion.

“I've only just gone to sleep. Is it morning already?”

“No grandpa, it's almost evening,” Hakyeon explained, helping the elder into a seated position. He placed the tray over his grandfather's lap and handed him the mug of medicine.

“Drink up, this will help your chill.”

The old man's hands shook as he lifted the mug to his lips to drink. Some of the medicine dribbled down his chin and Hakyeon gently wiped it away. It hurt him to see how much his grandfather had aged lately. Hakyeon took the mug back and set it aside, urging his grandfather to eat. As he tucked the blanket more securely around the old man, Hakyeon realized that lately he'd been hoping for the best but preparing for the worst every time his grandfather was out of his sight. He wondered distantly if he should find someone to help care for the elder while Hakyeon made his rounds in the village.

As if he had read Hakyeon's mind the elder spoke up.

“If you were married, you'd have less to worry about.”

“I think I would worry more that I had someone else depending on me,” Hakyeon mused. It sounded nice in theory but he couldn't help but wonder if he'd disappoint his spouse as well.

“No, you depend on each other. You would have someone to share your burdens and help you with your troubles. That's what a marriage is and I want that for you.”

Hakyeon sat in silence, surprised at the tender words his grandfather said.

“Grandpa…”

“Maybe you should accompany the Lee boy on his next journey across the mountain. You could present yourself as the heir to our village and look at those eligible for marriage,” Elder Cha suggested. Hakyeon rolled his eyes when his grandfather wasn't looking. That was the last thing he wanted to do.

“I'm done. I'm too tired to eat much more,” the elder announced. Hakyeon frowned at the mostly full tray. It was more than a little disheartening to see. Still, he whisked away the half eaten food and by the time he'd returned from the kitchen, the old man was already fast asleep. 

Hakyeon slipped out and returned to his own room to organize things for the next day. Hopefully Elder Cha would be up for petitions and Hakyeon would be spared the embarrassment of another walk out. As he was writing down things he’d noted that needed taking care of from his earlier walk, Hakyeon came across Wongeun’s petition. A small pang of jealousy stung Hakyeon’s heart and he quickly set the paper aside. After having to cross out several errors and losing his train of thought, Hakyeon decided he wasn’t going to get anything else done for the evening. With a sigh Hakyeon sat back and rubbed his temples. 

Wongeun is getting married and I will probably be alone forever.

Hakyeon tsked at the intrusive thought and pushed away from his desk. He didn’t have time or energy to waste on wallowing in self pity. He was Cha Hakyeon, the heir to the Meadow Village and he wasn’t going to sit around crying about old lovers who he had broken things off with. Hakyeon stood and grabbed his cloak. Elder Cha was no doubt asleep for the evening and so Hakyeon decided there would be no harm in him leaving for a while. A wave of loneliness had washed over him in the time that he’d been by himself with his thoughts and he needed the company of a friend.

Once back outside, Hakyeon shuddered as a cold breeze blew past him. He looked in the direction of Taekwoon’s hut, and decided he’d head there first, see if the healer would be willing to spend some time with him. He walked down the path, noticing that the village had gone quieter since the sky was darkening and the weather continued to cool down. He pulled his cloak closer and was thankful that it at least wasn’t snowing. When he reached Taekwoon’s hut he knocked loudly to make sure whoever was inside could hear him over gods knew what was going on inside. To his surprise, Taekwoon answered the door quickly and fully dressed for a change. 

“Oh you’re back so soon? How is the cat?” Taekwoon opened the door wider for Hakyeon to enter the warm room. Jaehwan was sitting next to the fire whittling a piece of wood looking calm for once. Hakyeon joined the younger by the fire with a huff.

“The cat is fine but I needed some human company,” Hakyeon explained, staring into the fire. One of Taekwoon’s own cats hopped down from its perch to rub against Hakyeon. Hakyeon absentmindedly gave the cat’s head a few pats before he turned his attention to Taekwoon who had joined them by the fire.

“Do you have anything to cure sadness?” 

“Sadness?” Taekwoon asked, puzzled. Jaehwan perked up next to Hakyeon and snapped his fingers.

“I’ve got just the thing!” He scrambled over to his wooden chest which was in the corner of the room. “Ta-dah!” Jaehwan exclaimed with a big smile, producing a clay jug. He pulled the stopper from the mouth of the jug and shoved it into Hakyeon’s hands. Taekwoon groaned and mumbled something under his breath that Hakyeon didn’t quite catch.

“What is this? Hakyeon asked, hefting the jug.

“Mare’s Milk Liquor from the Riverside Village. A gift from the local milkmaid,” Jaehwan said with a wink. He gestured excitedly for Hakyeon to try the drink. Hakyeon glanced at Taekwoon who just shrugged. 

“You probably won’t remember being sad.”

Hakyeon let out a small sigh, but he decided to go along with it. No harm in trying something new. He lifted the jug to his lips and took a swig, quickly making a disgruntled noise as the liquor burned his throat.

He coughed slightly while clutching his throat. “What did they put in this? It’s awfully strong…”

Jaehwan chuckled. “Yeah, pretty effective, I must say. You can keep that one, I've got a few other jugs stashed away.”

“If you insist…” Hakyeon mumbled, moving to take another drink from the jug. This time, he attempted to swallow it quickly, hoping to avoid his throat burning once again. He found it worked much better to do just that.

It only took a few more sips before Hakyeon was already more than tipsy. Part of him wanted to know the recipe for the liquor, but he shook the thought away, mentally telling himself it’s not worth becoming an alcoholic just to attempt to soothe his loneliness. Along with his drunken state also came a running mouth, and Taekwoon and Jaehwan spent the next few minutes listening to Hakyeon ramble.

“...So now Wongeun’s getting married and I’m still single!” Hakyeon exclaimed as he continued to vent, his words slurring as he spoke. “It’s not fair… Why is everyone hooking up except for me?”

“Sounds rough.” Taekwoon responded, a bit absent-mindedly since the past few minutes had been mainly spent with Hakyeon complaining about his love life.

While Taekwoon made a valiant effort to nod along and make sympathetic noises, Jaehwan had all but checked out. He had moved so he was practically in Taekwoon's lap, stroking the other man's arm and, when he thought Hakyeon wasn't looking, planting kisses on Taekwoon's jaw. Taekwoon had resisted his lover as long as he could but soon his hands began to wander as well.

“Do you think I made a mistake?” Hakyeon suddenly asked, lifting his head from his hands. Taekwoon looked like he'd been caught and Hakyeon narrowed his eyes suspiciously. He leaned back to glance under the table and made a noise of annoyance.

“Are you kidding me right now?” 

Under the table, Jaehwan had slipped his hand into Taekwoon’s robe and was- well- Hakyeon didn't want to speculate on what he was doing. He pushed himself up from the table and snatched up the jug.

“I hate you both. I hope your stupid lubricant potato crop is visited by locusts this year,” Hakyeon hissed, moving towards the door.

“Hakyeon, we're sorry,” Taekwoon called after him. Hakyeon waved off the apology and slammed open the door.

“Sorry for intruding,” he grumbled before he plunged out into the growing night. Behind him, he could hear Taekwoon chastising Jaehwan but he didn't care.

Hakyeon walked aimlessly for a few minutes, stumbling at times due to the effects of the liquor still lingering. Despite Jaehwan’s comment about forgetting his sadness, his mood had instead worsened after he’d left Taekwoon’s hut. The night had turned cold but Hakyeon wasn't ready to admit defeat and return home. Instead, he stumbled towards Hongbin's cabin.

The small windows were lit up indicating that someone was home and Hakyeon swayed towards the cabin. He took a swig from the jug and tripped over a mound of snow, banging into the door.

“Hongbin, I'm dying, please help,” Hakyeon shouted, pounding on the door. He leaned against the side of the cabin and stared up at the stars beginning to appear in the night sky. Hongbin opened the door and Hakyeon brushed past him and made a beeline to the table by the fire. As his eyes adjusted to the dim firelight, he spotted Wonshik standing bare-chested, arms akimbo. The warrior looked as if he wished he was anywhere else but in the cabin at that moment. Hakyeon wrinkled his nose, still sour over his encounter with Taekwoon and Jaehwan.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Hongbin's eyes widened with realization at what Hakyeon was insinuating.

“No! Ah, no we uh- got wet in the snow earlier,” the shepherd muttered, cheeks pink. Hakyeon looked back and forth between the two men suspiciously.

“So um, what's with you today?” Hongbin asked, drawing Hakyeon's attention. Wonshik coughed and shuffled away to get a tunic. Hakyeon turned to Hongbin with exaggerated puppy eyes.

“Everyone has someone except me and it's not fair, Binnie. I was hanging out with Taekwoon and Jaehwan but you know what horndogs those two are; I had to leave,” Hakyeon whined.

Once Hakyeon got started it was like the dam had burst. The mixture of drinking with his friends and talking about his woes made his mouth loose and he poured out his feelings. He realized that he had taken on so much and had no one to share his burden just as Elder Cha had said. Hakyeon wondered what it would be like to fall in love. Would he find himself incapable of keeping his hands off his partner like the passionate relationship of Jaehwan and Taekwoon? He had always been very touchy with his friends. Would he have a shy but deep bond like H and Wonshik? He'd always felt a strong loyalty to those he cared for. 

As the three friends continued drinking, Hakyeon pushed his worries to the back of his mind. There was no use wallowing in self pity after all. By the time the jug was empty, Hakyeon felt warm and light. Maybe he would accompany Jaehwan across the mountain. He deserved to go out and have some adventure before he was saddled with the true responsibility of the village. 

Hakyeon set the empty jug down, knocking it on the table harder than he meant to.

“I said I would leave when this is empty and now it is. Binnie, my dear friend, you deserve your happiness,” Hakyeon gestured widely. Hongbin nodded along enthusiastically and Wonshik covered a smile behind his hand. Hakyeon got up and wobbled to the door, his head foggy from the liquor.

“Should I walk you home?” Wonshik called after him. Hakyeon spun on his heel, nearly knocking over a shelf nearby.

“No, no you precious man. Stay here and take young Hongbin to bed. I'll be fine,” Hakyeon placed his hand on his chest dramatically. He pulled the door open, letting a swirl of chilly night air into the cabin.

“That reminds me, could you bring some extra wood tomorrow? Grandpa has been especially chilly lately.”

Wonshik promised he would and Hakyeon flitted out the door into the night. He had had fun after all. The time spent with his friends had helped take his mind off his troubles. Or maybe it was the liquor, Hakyeon couldn't be sure. As he tripped along the path back to the hall he passed the bath house and came to a stop. He wondered if he should go in for a relaxing soak before heading home and going to sleep. Hakyeon's face screwed up in mild disgust.

“But what if those two are in there fucking again?” Hakyeon said aloud. He immediately clapped his hand over his mouth and glanced around. Taekwoon had sworn him to secrecy when he told Hakyeon about how he and Jaehwan had gotten together. Although, that didn't stop Hakyeon from teasing him every once in a while.

Was it hot? Would you say it was….steamy?

Hakyeon laughed alone in the dark in front of the bath house. No, he had better skip the soak lest he drown instead. It would be terrible to be remembered as the village leader that died naked. Hakyeon shook his head and continued on his way home. It was too cold to be standing out there thinking about his friends having sex.

Once he reached the door to his home, Hakyeon attempted not to stumble too much as he opened it and headed inside, remembering that his grandfather was likely still asleep. He made it to his room with very little trouble even in the dark. When he was in his room with the door firmly closed, Hakyeon began to shed his clothes. As he undid the laces on his tunic, he shivered slightly at the brush of his fingers. His body was slowly thawing but his hands were still numb and it felt like someone else’s hands on his body. He bit his lip, wishing for a moment that it truly were someone else touching him. Hakyeon tried to conjure up a face to give to his mystery lover. He was tall, to be sure, taller than Hakyeon. Strong, but not overly muscular and maybe he'd have a sweet smile. The lover would lean in close and whisper how much he'd missed Hakyeon while he was away, what kind of things he wanted to do to him. 

Hakyeon's breath hitched as his cold fingertips slipped into his open shirt. The icy touch raised goosebumps across his skin and he groaned. It wasn't his intention, but his body was reacting to his imagination. His legs suddenly became jelly and he sat himself on his bed. Hakyeon glanced at his door, his lip caught between his teeth. It was highly unlikely Elder Cha would awake before morning and if he stayed quiet….

Hakyeon quickly undid his trousers and pulled himself out through the opening. His hands were still slightly too cold and numb for much finesse but he was in a rush. The coldness of his hand contrasted with the heat of his skin and he gripped himself loosely, giving himself a few experimental strokes. In his mind's eye, Hakyeon pictured his lover hovering over him, a smirk on their face as they pumped him. His lover would be a tease, Hakyeon thought idly as he lay back against his pillows. They would give the sweetest torture until he begged for it. The thought alone caused him to let out a soft whine, his hips beginning to thrust slowly into his hand. He chewed on his bottom lip, trying his hardest to stay quiet but it was getting more and more difficult by the second. He closed his eyes tightly and gripped the blanket beneath him. 

“L-let me-” Hakyeon gasped breathlessly, his hand moving faster. He was so deep into his fantasy he could almost feel the ghost of lips across his neck. That was all it took before he came undone, arching off the bed with a strangled cry. As he lay there trying to catch his breath, his mystery lover faded back into the corner of Hakyeon's alcohol fogged mind.

“Hoseong? Are you alright?” Came Elder Cha’s worried voice. Hakyeon slapped his clean hand to his face in embarrassment; he had woken his grandfather. Hakyeon slid off the bed to clean himself before carefully tucking himself away and making himself look presentable. As he stepped into the hallway, he saw the cat he had brought home earlier that day and scooped it up. He knocked softly on the door before entering to see his grandfather clutching his blankets close.

“It's just me, grandpa. The cat startled me and that's why I yelled,” Hakyeon held up the cat, grateful for its timely arrival. Elder Cha stared at the cat and then broke into a soft smile, reaching out. Hakyeon moved closer to the bed so Elder Cha could stroke the cat’s soft fur. The cat wiggled out of Hakyeon's grasp to rub against Elder Cha eagerly. Hakyeon smiled at the sight as the cat curled up next to his grandfather, purring loudly. Hakyeon was endeared and he knelt down next to the bed to pet the cat gently.

“Thank you,” his grandfather whispered, patting Hakyeon’s hand. Hakyeon straightened and said good night to the old man, creeping back out of the room so not to disturb the cat.

When he reached his room, Hakyeon shed his clothes and climbed under his covers. The effects of the alcohol was starting to wear off and make him sleepy. He stared at the empty place next to him in the bed, wishing his imaginary lover was there for real. With a heavy sigh, Hakyeon closed his eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The next day when Hakyeon woke up, he couldn’t move for several minutes. His body felt weighted and he had a pounding ache in his head. With a groan he rolled onto his side and immediately regretted the action as the movement sent his head spinning. Hakyeon was sure he was dying which was unfortunate because he knew his day was only beginning. 

After suffering through the morning full of petitioners and taking care of his grandfather, Hakyeon was exhausted and cranky. He tried to hide his displeasure when the same petitioners who had walked out on him the day before returned, but he was never that good at hiding his anger. For the most part, he kept his head down and focused on writing down the requests to avoid making eye contact with anyone. He wasn’t in the mood to do much else anyway. Once the last petitioner left the hall, Hakyeon settled his grandfather back in his room with lunch and decided to go to Taekwoon’s for a hangover remedy.

Hakyeon rapped on the door to Taekwoon’s hut once he arrived, the sound of his hand knocking on the wood causing his head to throb and he groaned in pain. He really wished he hadn’t taken Jaehwan’s alcohol the night before. 

“Whoa, who are you out to murder? Please don't say it's me,” Jaehwan said when he opened the door. 

“Although you probably deserve it, no, I'm here for medicine,” Hakyeon shook his head and followed Jaehwan into the hut. 

“Taekwoon will be out in a minute, we had a mishap with one of the cats this morning,” Jaehwan explained, gesturing for Hakyeon to take a seat at the table. He picked up a small chisel that was laying on the table and resumed his work on a box in front of him. Hakyeon watched as Jaehwan carved out a pattern on the lid of the box, marveling at his skill.

“It's for Hongbin and Wonshik's wedding. I figured maybe they could keep the bracelets you gave them in here.”

“That's very thoughtful, though, speaking of weddings-” Hakyeon nodded. He took a breath and let out a deep sigh, something he seemed to be doing a lot of lately.

“After the wedding, I'll be accompanying you to the villages. It's time I announce my intentions to marry.”

Jaehwan set down his tools and stared at Hakyeon with raised eyebrows. Hakyeon kept his composure as much as he could with his head pounding and his stomach roiling.

“I thought you hated the idea of the bachelor tour.”

“Getting married will help ease the fears of the naysayers who say I'm too young to lead the village. Especially if it's someone who will benefit the village.” Hakyeon waved away the thought, annoyed that Jaehwan would remember his previous reluctance. He didn't want to admit he was scared about being alone.

“Is that the reason or is it because you're horny? Since when do you give a shit what people say?” Jaehwan joked.

“Since grandpa isn't getting any younger and the villagers don't even trust me to take their petitions. Not all of us can just pick someone at random and fuck all day. I have responsibilities, Jaehwan,” Hakyeon snapped. At first Jaehwan looked shocked at Hakyeon's outbursts but then a look of hurt settled over his features. Hakyeon immediately regret his harsh words, knowing he was out of line.

“Taekwoon isn’t some random piece of ass, you know that. Maybe we do mess around a lot so I apologize for last night. Let's work out the details of your tour later,” Jaehwan said quietly, abandoning his woodwork. He moved toward the curtained off area where Taekwoon was just as the healer appeared. Taekwoon looked grim but stopped Jaehwan long enough to give his hands a squeeze, his eyes tender. Hakyeon looked away, ashamed. His insecurities about being a good leader and his loneliness were no excuse for hurting his friends. He felt Taekwoon take Jaehwan's seat at the table, keeping his eyes on his hands in his lap. Several minutes passed without a word between the two men.

“I'm sorry, I didn’t mean what I said,” Hakyeon said finally. 

“No, you did, but I understand where you're coming from. You're under a huge amount of stress,” Taekwoon said simply. Hakyeon fidgeted, he knew those sharp eyes of Taekwoon’s were watching him carefully. 

“Still, I should apologize to Jaehwan.”

“Not right now. He's been sensitive about the legitimacy of our relationship lately. I'll talk to him and then you can apologize later,” Taekwoon said coolly, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed. Hakyeon winced. 

“Hakyeon, you know this whole thing about leading the village isn't true right? You're absolutely ready and when you take over, they'll fall in line?” 

“I'm not so sure,” Hakyeon muttered, remembering the villagers walking out on him.

“You still have two whole years to go before you take over. I don't know why you think rushing into a marriage now is going to make you feel better. If anything, you'll be even more stressed.”

Hakyeon stared down at his lap, not answering Taekwoon. Part of him knew the healer was right, but at the same time he just couldn’t help it. He may have been stressed from training with the Elder day after day, but the consistent loneliness that would come and go from time to time didn’t help either.

“Take your time. Go on the village trip if you want to, but don’t go into it thinking you have to find a partner by the end. Just enjoy being free and travelling for once.” Taekwoon unfolded his arms and reached across the table, holding his hand palm up. Hakyeon hesitated but then gave Taekwoon his hand.

“Do it for you, not for the good of the village.”

Taekwoon’s words were still echoing his Hakyeon’s mind when he left the healer’s hut. Taekwoon was right, after all; Hakyeon had time to fall in love and strengthen his place as the future leader of the village. By forcing things, he was just making it harder on himself. As Hakyeon walked back to the hall, he mulled over the idea of still doing the tour, at least to see the sights. As he neared the village center he heard someone speaking very roughly, their accent strange. Curious, Hakyeon diverted his path to see what was going on.

“You should show some better hospitality than that.” A man Hakyeon had never seen before stood in front of Sojin, the baker's wife, his hand gripping her wrist. The way he was staring at the her told Hakyeon he was up to no good.

“I have a baby at home, please,” Sojin begged, trying to pull away.

“Then you already know how to lay on your back. This should be easy for you,” the man chuckled. Sojin’s mouth dropped open and she slapped the man across the face. The man smiled coldly and behind him, someone laughed and Hakyeon realized there were more strangers in the village. A large bear of a man stood off to the side looking bored along with a wiry looking man with a slimy smile and a boy. The boy wasn't watching the scene and instead looked anguished at the ground, looking like he wished the ground would open and swallow him whole. Hakyeon got the feeling that the boy had seen this situation play out before and it never ended well.

“Excuse me, who are you and what is your purpose here?” Hakyeon called, stepping into the village center properly. Sojin threw him a pleading look. 

“H-hakyeon,” Sojin said, desperation lacing her voice. As Hakyeon approached, the man released Sojin and she stumbled away from him.

“We're simple travelers looking for some place to rest for a bit. A little food, a bed, maybe a nice piece of ass. We're not asking for much and we're willing to share,” the man explained, leering at Sojin who shrank away. Hakyeon moved so he was between Sojin and the man, standing tall. He didn't like the looks of these men and wanted to get rid of them.

“We don't want any trouble,” Hakyeon said firmly. 

“Trouble? Who said anything about trouble?” The man laughed, turning to his companions. 

“Maybe that's his wife that you just said you wanted to fuck,” the wiry man called out, dissolving into an ugly chuckle. The man, who seemed to obviously be the leader of the group, turned back to Hakyeon.

“Is she your wife? I heard there's a wee one at home. Tell me, is it still nice and tight or has she gotten all frigid on you?” 

Hakyeon was stunned at the man's vulgarity. Behind him Sojin let out an embarrassed sob. Hakyeon turned to the woman who was hugging herself tightly, her face red with tears. “Go home, hurry.” Sojin nodded and rushed out of the square.

“Now what did you go and do that for? Are you going to take your wife's place?”

“Maybe if you ask nicely, he'll suck your cock. Just make sure he doesn't bite, right Siwon?” the wiry man cackled, nudging the burly man next to him. 

“She's not my wife. I'm...I'm the heir to this village and I said you need to leave,” Hakyeon said, trying to keep his voice level. He could feel his anger rising but knew he had to be careful.

“No, you said you don't want any trouble. Let me be honest, I lied, we're not just travelers; we're soldiers. And right now, we want to take a break from killing and just relax and you're making it very hard to do that.” The man's posture changed, became more threatening. 

A crowd had started to gather in the village center, having been drawn to the commotion like Hakyeon had been. Hakyeon could hear whispers of “lowlanders” rippling through the small crowd. The strangers, except the boy, looked unperturbed as they gained an audience. The boy cringed and shuffled away as far as he could from the others.

“Hyukkie, where are you creeping off to now? Are you embarrassed of your big brothers?” the wiry man clapped a hand onto the boy's shoulder and pulled him closer. The look of terror on the boy's face made Hakyeon angry. He stepped toward the boy but the leader of the men intercepted him.

“What? Do you want to trade? Our Hyukkie for a room and a girl? It doesn't have to be the one that ran off, any girl will do really. So do we have a deal or no?” 

Hakyeon's attention was pulled back to the man and he frowned. He had really reached the end of his ability to stay calm.

“We can't accommodate you and your friends. You need to leave.” Hakyeon said firmly through gritted teeth. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the boy's crestfallen expression. The man laughed in disbelief.

“I don’t think you’re really in any position to refuse us. Do you know who we are? What we do?”

“You already said you were soldiers.”

“That's right but we're not just any ordinary foot soldiers; we're a raiding squad. We've killed for less than what we're asking you nicely for. And we sleep just as soundly after,” the man's voice dropped dangerously. Hakyeon stiffened as the atmosphere sparked with tension. He feared he had made the wrong decision and the man might harm someone. Suddenly the man's attention focused on something behind Hakyeon and he squinted.

“That son of a bitch survived. Wonshik!” the man called, a huge smile stretching across his face.

Hakyeon's blood went cold. Another decision he had made might have just put the whole village in danger.

**Author's Note:**

> Whew! We think you're a great leader Hakyeon :')
> 
> Also the placeholder title of this piece was Be-Yeon'd Hope


End file.
